She'll Need a Savior
by somethingworthdyingfor
Summary: Inuyasha and Shippo have vanished without a trace. Nobody knows where they are. Kagome wants to wait and look for them, but she is forced to return to her era to see her father, a man she hoped to never see again. Rewrite of old story "Hidden Past"
1. Savior

**She'll Need a Savior**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**_**: **_Don't own Inuyasha. Darn.

"_I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains, and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much,  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a savior  
I'll need a savior"_

_- LIGHTS "Savior"_

VVVV

Kagome sighed again, thinking back to the news revealed to her last time she had gone home. Her father would return soon, in six days, and she was absolutely terrified.

She had thought she was safe from him when the police took him away. Apparently she was wrong.

When she was only six years old, her father was fired from his job. Rather than find a new job, he chose to spend his nights wasting away at the local bar; and Kagome's mother, Sora, found herself with a second job. Kagome had adjusted to her new, independent lifestyle quite easily; until her father, Kori, started bringing his bar habits home. It started with harsh words, comments with underlined meanings. Then it grew and it wasn't just his words hurting Kagome.

Even to this day Kagome wasn't quite sure why it was her. Her father never hit his wife, never hit his son, Souta; only his daughter. For the longest time Kagome was sure it was because of her, because she had messed up; even now she occasionally thinks so. The harsh words and fists combined were enough to break her, and she never told a soul the details of what her father did to her.

Until one day when Kagome was nine, he had been careless and paid no attention to the time. Kagome's mother arrived home from a tiring shift at the hospital in time to see her husband raise a beer bottle to her daughter's head.

When Kagome awoke in the hospital days later; her father was in prison and for the first time in a while Kagome felt safe.

VVVV

"Lady Kagome, are you alright? You've barely touched your dinner yet. Is something wrong?" Miroku asked, peering at the girl before him. .

Kagome looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry." She was determined to make sure nobody else found out about her father. She hated to lie to her friends, but if it was necessary she would. She had kept the dark secret for seven years; she could do it for a few more.

Miroku seemed to accept this answer. He smiled at her and nodded before continuing with his own meal. Sango however, did not accept the answer. Call it women's intuition, but she knew something was up with her best friend. The way her friend's eye's hung low, her shoulders drooped, it wasn't like Kagome. Sango was determined to get the truth out of Kagome.

Miroku was determined too. He too had noticed Kagome's off behavior. He had also noticed the way his friend preferred not to discuss it. He knew everybody had their own secrets, and he respected that. He would wait for Lady Kagome to feel ready to talk, until then he would remain oblivious.

The three of them continued to eat in silence, the occasional slurping breaking the quiet. Kagome shifted her eyes to the hill beside them before quickly looking down again, twirling her chopsticks in the ramen bowl before her.

She knew she had nothing to worry about. Inuyasha would protect Shippo and the two would return to their camp safely. Inuyasha was strong and Shippo was becoming so. They would come back.

Sango saw Kagome look away and turned her head to see what she had looked at. Sighing when she realized what, or rather who, Kagome was looking for, Sango stood up.

Startled at the action, Kagome and Miroku looked up at her.

"Kagome, there's a really nice onsen not too far away from here. Would you come with me?" The look in her eyes told Kagome she didn't have much of a choice. Somewhere in the back of her mind Kagome knew Sango wanted to talk, but there was no way Sango could know the truth.

Forcing a smile, Kagome nodded. "Of course Sango-chan! Let me just get the soaps." She said cheerfully. If she acted normal, maybe things could be normal.

Sango smiled back before turning to Miroku pointing a finger towards him. "And you! Don't you dare think about spying on us," Miroku opened his mouth, ready to claim he would never do such an unholy thing, before Sango continued, "_again!"_

Miroku had the decency to blush before setting his bowl down and standing up. "Of course not Lady Sango, I'll remain here and pack up the foods."

Kagome quickly peeked her head out of her bag. "Make sure to leave some out for Inuyasha and Shippo, Miroku!" She called out, before returning to the soaps.

Miroku glanced at Sango, and at her nod he called back out to Kagome. "Of course, thank you for the reminder."

Once Kagome had found the soaps and her other necessary supplies, the two girls were off. Miroku tried not to think of where they were going, or else he would be unable to contain himself.

Instead he packed the food, all but two portions. He added more firewood and kept the fire strong while the fire kept him warm.

The unpacked portions of food remained untouched. Inuyasha and Shippo did not return that night.

VVVV

"Why didn't you eat anything?" Sango asked, breaking the tense silence between the two friends.

Kagome chuckled nervously. "I just wasn't that hungry, plus the ramen seemed a little too spicy, and you know I don't like spicy foods, and-" Sango cut her off.

"Kagome please, I know you better than that. Please, tell me the truth." She paused hesitantly. "Is it Inuyasha? And Shippo? Because I'm sure they'll return. It's only been four days, we don't even know for sure if anything happened." She trailed off. "Oh Kagome, I'm sure they'll be okay. We shouldn't underestimate Inuyasha, he'll be sure to come back to us, to you, safe and sound. And he'll definitely protect Shippo! We shouldn't worry Kagome, It's gonna be alright, I promise."

Kagome turned to face her friend, her best friend, almost her sister. She shook her head slowly, tears pricking her eyes from the stress of, well, _everything_. "Don't Sango, don't promise that. You can't possibly know for sure that everything will be alright, because right now everything's a mess! Inuyasha's gone, Shippo's gone, and now I have to leave too!" She stopped, her voice cracking. She didn't want to cry. She wouldn't cry again.

Sango felt her heart freeze. "What do you mean you're leaving?" She asked, her voice quivering. The loss of Inuyasha and Shippo had affected her too. The group wasn't the same without them, everything was so much more _boring_, there was so much _missing._ It wasn't the same without them.

And now Kagome was leaving too?

Kagome spoke softly, trying to suppress the emotions bubbling inside her. "Not for long," at least she hoped it wouldn't be for long. "I just need to get back to my time, my family, for a while. A long while, I don't know how long I'll be gone. But Sango, I don't want to go! I don't want to leave without knowing whether or not Inuyasha and Shippo are safe! What if they come back while I'm gone and I wouldn't even know it, what if something happens to them and I won't be here to help them! I want to stay here Sango, but I can't, I have to go back home and I don't want to!" By the time she finished her tirade her voice had grown louder. Her voice shook and she struggled to keep her emotions in check.

Neither of the two girls spoke for several moments. Kagome turned and continued to walk in the direction of the hot springs. She just wanted a hot bath to forget about her problems, even if it was only temporary.

As they continued to walk in silence Sango thought long and hard about what Kagome had said. It certainly cleared things up, and she felt terrible about the struggles Kagome was going through.

They arrived at the hot springs and quickly stripped and stepped in the water. Once the warm water engulfed them, both girls visibly relaxed. Sango looked over at Kagome. "I'm sorry, about before. I didn't mean to upset you or anything, you know that right?" At Kagome's nod, Sango continued. "It's just, well; you've been acting differently lately. And Miroku and I have both noticed. We thought it was about Inuyasha and Shippo, we thought that everything would get better soon enough, that we could go out and look for them, but Kagome if your family needs you right now then you need to go to them! Family is important and we'll always be right here waiting for you. Don't worry about Inuyasha and Shippo, Miroku and I will look for them while you take some time off with your family. You deserve it Kagome." She smiled comfortingly.

Kagome stopped scrubbing her arm as she listened to Sango. What Sango said, it all made sense. But she still didn't want to go back home. She didn't want to face her father. She didn't want to leave her friends, her second family. But she knew she had to back, back to her family. Her family in the future. She didn't have a choice.

VVVV

By the time Kagome and Sango returned to their camp, the fire was growing small and Miroku was leaning against a tree, asleep. Sango smiled and faced Kagome. "Makes a great guard, doesn't he?" Kagome giggled and felt something stir inside her. This was what she wanted, to stay with her friends and joke with them. To poke fun at each other but still trust them with their lives. She didn't want to leave them. She knew she would come back eventually, but how long would it take to convince her father to let her return?

As Kagome put back her supplies Sango went to wake up Miroku. Her finger had barely touched Miroku's shoulder when he stirred awake, his eyes rapidly blinking before falling on her. Sango felt her cheeks heat up, but she tried to ignore it as she sat down beside the Monk. She turned to face Kagome and nodded at the younger girl encouragingly.

Kagome took a deep breath and spoke, keeping her voice steady. "In six days I need to be back in my time. I need to go back and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. We, we'll have to leave tomorrow morning." She trailed off, suddenly wanting nothing more than to curl into her sleeping bag and sleep for the next decade or so.

Miroku was about to ask why the sudden change of heart, he would have thought for sure that Kagome would be the one who wanted to stay the longest, waiting for Inuyasha and Shippo to return. One look at Sango and he decided it was best to hold his tongue.

Instead he asked her something else. "Pardon my asking this Lady Kagome, but didn't you return from a visit to your family not too long ago?" He ignored the glare from Sango this time. He feared this was not just a family visit, not just a visit to take the 'tests' Kagome spoke negatively of. He worried there was something more, something else that Kagome wasn't mentioning.

Kagome frowned as Miroku's words registered in her brain. He was right of course; a few weeks ago she had visited her era. That was when she first heard the news that her father would be back in her life.

She didn't want her dad back in her life. She wanted him back in jail, far away from her. She was safer in the feudal era than with him. She wanted to stay in the feudal era, stay with her friends. She wanted Inuyasha back. She wanted Shippo back.

She wanted things to go back to the way they were.

Kagome wasn't sure if she ever answered Miroku's question. For the first time in a while, she didn't care. She could faintly hear Miroku and Sango whispering, about what she didn't know. She didn't care. She stopped paying attention.

It was then that she fell asleep.

She embraced it.

VVVV

**If you're reading this because you read the original version, then I hope you were satisfied :D It's a lot different than the original, in that I added a few things and took away others, but hopefully all the changes were for the better, or at least you like them lol. Also, I just want to say THANK YOU for sticking with the original. I was re-reading it and ended up cringing at some parts, the writing was that terrible. I am eternally grateful to you readers who stuck through with the story despite the terrible writing. Thank you all so much.**

**And for those of you who just found this and decided to read it, thank you !**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I'm still tweaking a few things, but I have a general plot outline in my mind. Hopefully everything will come out alright and you'll be satisfied with the results (:**

**Please leave a review! They all mean so much to me and it feels good knowing there are people out there reading my own work. **

**See you next chapter !**


	2. Better Alone

**She'll Need a Savior**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**_**: **_Still don't own Inuyasha. Oh well…

_You think you're better alone  
For the sake of your sanity  
It won't resolve  
If you just learn to breathe, again  
You think you're better alone  
It won't resolve._

_- Carolina Liar "Better Alone"_

VVVV

The next morning Kagome was the first to waken. Not surprising considering it was still dark outside, only about three or four in the morning. Kagome's eyes shot open as she tried to control her breathing. Since she first heard the news of her father's homecoming, every morning she would awaken like this. Every night she would have a nightmare.

Except these weren't just nightmares, they were memories. Memories of her dad.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't wake anybody else up, or else there would be questions, questions she didn't want to answer.

Turning over so she was on her side, Kagome brought her legs up, curling into a ball. She stayed like that for a while, watching a few trees dance in the cool breeze. She barely noticed as a small figure headed toward her.

All of a sudden Kagome felt something soft and furry crawl into her bag with her, in the same spot where Shippo would sometimes lay. She tensed and quickly shifted her gaze down, her mind trying to determine who, or what, lay in her arms.

Her lips moved up into a soft smile as she saw the two-tailed cat curled beside her. As the youkai cat purred and rubbed her face into Kagome, the young girl tried to suppress a giggle; she had to remain quiet.

"Kirara," she murmured, keeping her voice low. "How did you know I needed hug?" She questioned, stroking the cat. Kirara only mewed in response before snuggling in closer to Kagome.

Kagome fell asleep knowing the youkai would protect. The next few hours were her first peaceful hours of sleep in nearly a week.

It was a good thing too; she needed her energy for the events the day would bring.

VVVV

When Sango awoke, the first thing she noticed was the smell of fish cooking. She lazily opened one eye and turned to face the fire, expecting to see Kagome preparing breakfast, a breakfast Sango knew Kagome would barely eat.

She was surprised to see Miroku roasting the fish. She sat up quickly, but before she could open her mouth Miroku had already acknowledged her and had begun speaking.

"Ah Lady Sango! Lovely morning, isn't it?" He watched as the woman before him turned his gaze to the still sleeping Kagome. "Unusual right? But we shouldn't dwell on it. We should just be glad that she's finally sleeping well, although it looks like she had some help." Miroku grinned, gesturing to the sleeping youkai cat curled in the miko's arms.

Sango herself couldn't stop the smile that was fast growing. She knew Kagome hadn't been sleeping well; the girl wasn't as quiet as she hoped. Occasionally Sango, and Miroku, would hear the terrified gasps for breath, but they would do nothing because they knew Kagome didn't want them to do anything. Sango always felt bad about it in the morning, and she suspected Miroku felt the same even if he didn't show it, but she knew that when Kagome was ready to talk to them about her problems she would. Until then they would wait.

"It's nice to finally see her sleeping peacefully, isn't it?" Sango questioned softly, only half-expecting an answer.

After making sure the fish weren't burning, Miroku moved to sit beside Sango. He glanced briefly at the sleeping Kagome before turning back to Sango. "She deserves the peace." He said simply, not wanting to disturb said peace.

The two sat in silence for several moments, waiting together. Waiting for the fish to cook. Waiting for Kagome and Kirara to wake.

Waiting for Kagome to talk to them.

VVVV

Kagome wasn't sure how many additional hours of sleep she had, and she didn't particularly care. All she knew was that when she woke up, for the second time that day, she wasn't choking for air. She blinked slowly, her eyes taking in the bright blue sky above her. She felt something soft move in her arms and looked down. Her lips curled into a smile at the sight of the feline youkai curled into a ball in her arms.

Kirara mewed up at the miko before her before sniffing her nose. Smelling the cooking fish, she jumped up and trotted towards her master, patiently awaiting her own portion of food.

Kagome looked up, startled that breakfast had already started. She looked at Miroku and Sango and smiled softly at them. They grinned and nodded, waving her over. As Kagome made her way to them, Miroku served them all fish.

At first the three of them ate without a word, the soft sound of chewing faintly heard.

Miroku broke the silence. "So, Lady Kagome, ready to return home today?" he asked casually.

For a fraction of a second, Kagome froze. She had forgotten that today was the day; today was the day she was going home. She nodded slowly. "It'll be nice to be back, although the timing kinda sucks." She laughed nervously.

Miroku chuckled with her. "Yes, I suppose it does 'kinda suck.'"

Kagome smiled and looked down at her food. Most of her fish was still there. She tried to ignore Sango's gaze as she whistled, calling Kirara over. She tilted her bowl down to Kirara's level and smiled as the youkai anxiously ate the fish. Kagome slowly stroked the cat as she looked up. Meeting Sango's eyes, she shrugged. "I don't want to waste the food."

She tried to ignore the look Sango shared with Miroku. Standing up she brushed off the dirt from her legs. She glanced briefly in the direction of the hill, hoping to see Inuyasha and Shippo in the distance. She didn't.

She headed back to her sleeping bag to pack up. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see Sango and Miroku pack their own belongings.

The three of them worked in silence, each of them focusing on their own work. Once their campsite had been cleared and everything was packed, they were ready to go.

Kagome looked again to the hill, sighing at who she didn't see. Sango grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. When Kagome looked up at her, Sango smiled at her, telling her things would be alright.

But even Sango was having a hard time believing it.

The three of them began heading out, Kirara sitting on Sango's shoulders. They were quiet at first, but after several minutes of silence they began to talk amongst one another. Not about anything in particular, they spoke just to rid of the tense atmosphere.

They had walked for several hours and passed a few small villages. According to Miroku they were still three more days away from the well. Three more days until Kagome would return home.

As night fell and the group set up camp in the forest, Kagome couldn't help but wonder how Inuyasha and Shippo were faring. They had been gone five days, but there had always been a chance they would return. But now the group was far from the previous campsite, Inuyasha and Shippo wouldn't know where they had gone off to. Kagome only hoped that they would think to return to their "home" village by the well.

Kagome quickly shook her head, trying not to worry about Inuyasha and Shippo. She chanted Sango's words in her head, trying her hardest to believe them.

'_They'll be okay. We shouldn't underestimate Inuyasha, he'll be sure to come back to us safe and sound. And he'll definitely protect Shippo! They'll be okay.'_

VVVV

Miroku had been right in his initial prediction; the group arrived safely by the well three days later. They didn't run into Inuyasha and Shippo.

The group was currently enjoying one last picnic meal on the hill the well lay on. The summer breeze was gentle and the fried food Kaede had prepared was delicious, and although she was laughing along with something Sango said, Kagome found her mind wandering.

This was it. Tonight was the night. She was leaving the feudal era, leaving her friend, Shippo, leaving Inuyasha. She wasn't sure when she would be back, but her gut told her it would be a while. Her mother would want her to stay while her father was there, and who knew how long her father would stay with them. No matter how much Kagome tried not to think about it, to just enjoy the moments she had with her friends of the feudal era, she always ended up thinking about her father.

Kagome didn't want to go back, plain and simple. She wanted to avoid the confrontation with her father as much as possible. She wanted to stay in the past, stay with her friends. She felt a thousand times safer there than she did with her dad. Considering the amount of demons that were out to kill her, that was saying something.

"Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" Sango asked her friend worriedly. Sango wasn't stupid; she had seen how upset Kagome had been recently. She knew something was bothering the girl, and she could see Kagome didn't want to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her. Sango just wished she could help; it was her last chance before Kagome left.

Kagome looked up and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry guys I'm just really distracted."

Miroku nodded. "It's fine Lady Kagome, don't worry about it. It's your last day here for now so let us all make it enjoyable." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm sure I can think of a few ways to do so."

Kagome laughed as Sango punched the monk's shoulder. This was what she would miss, the playful banter among her friends. This was what she was leaving. She didn't want to leave.

But as time passed so did the need for Kagome to leave. Her father was arriving the next day and she had to be there to greet him. She knew her mother was expecting her back by now. She couldn't delay the inevitable for much longer.

Seeing Kagome glance at the well again, Sango knew it was time for her friend to leave. She looked up at the miko, and at her slow nod Sango knew Kagome would be leaving shortly. Sure enough, several minutes later Kagome stood up. Sango and Miroku followed.

Stepping forward, Sango grabbed Kagome into a tight hug. She wanted Kagome to know that no matter what, she would be there. If Kagome ever felt ready to talk, she would listen. Immediately after Sango stepped back, Miroku took her place.

Kagome felt miserable about hiding the truth from her friends, but she knew she would be even more miserable if they knew the truth. Besides, she could take care of herself. She could deal with her father on her own. She didn't want to drag her friends into her battles.

Sango and Miroku walked Kagome to the well, Kirara close behind them. They approached the well and stood beside it, Kagome standing the closest. Kagome turned to face the well, peering inside. This well would take her back home, back to her family. Sighing, Kagome turned back to her friends, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I guess this is it, huh."

Sango smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But I want you to know that while you're gone, Miroku and I are gonna look for Inuyasha and Shippo, and we are going to find them. By the time you come back again we'll all be here waiting for you!" she promised. Miroku voiced his agreement.

Kagome smiled. She had such wonderful friends; she wished she didn't have to lie to them. "I don't doubt that at all Sango, thank you. I guess I'll see you guys later then!" She called out to her friends.

And with her goodbyes said and over with, Kagome turned around and leaped into the well, the blue light engulfing her. The silence that followed indicated the miko had passed through, and with nothing else to do, the monk and the demon-slayer returned to the village.

VVVV

**Oh man. First off, I wanna apologize for being so late with the chapter. I fell ill last week (fever, vomiting, the whole nine yards!) and I hadn't been able to reach a computer to type up the chapter. A thousand apologies for the delay! Second off, I want to apologize for the chapter in general. Admittedly, it's not too great. But don't worry! Things should start to pick up next chapter. This one was sort of a filler chapter. I do hope to have the third chapter up soon though! **

**Special thanks to the amazing reviewers from chapter one, you guys all made me grin like an idiot while I read your reviews (: So thanks again **_Sora7, midnightstar32,__Luv . kagome__, and Kiana-Ishido__** ! **_**I hope to see you guys all next chapter!**


	3. Beautiful Things Can Come From The Dark

**She'll Need a Savior**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ Inuyasha ain't mine. Poop.

"_Someone else's boy, though your life has been short,_

_You've seen more pain than most of us know._

_If you make it through this, vacuum up the mess,_

_Smile to yourself, lying on your nice new clean floor."_

_-Azure Ray's "Beautiful Things Can Come From The Dark"_

VVVV

"_What about the Pocky, can I bring that too?" Shippo excitedly asked her.. _

_Kagome laughed as she handed the small kitsune a box of his favorite treat. "Just one box though, you don't want to get fat!" She teased._

_Shippo grinned as he grabbed the box. "Thanks Kagome!" He cried, quickly stuffing the box into his pocket. _

_Kagome smiled as she watched the young fox demon trot off. She was slightly nervous, but at the same time she was also excited. She ignored the twinge of worry she felt in her heart, instead she turned around, looking for a certain hanyou. _

"_Inuyasha!" She called out. Upon seeing him, she walked underneath the tree he was sitting in. Looking up, she called into the branches. "Inuyasha, I can see your _bright red_ haori! I know you're there!" She called out in a sing-song voice._

_She stepped back, just in time for Inuyasha to jump down. Grumbling slightly he looked down at her, "What?"_

_The miko only grinned as she looked back up at him. "It's just that I think it's really great what you're doing. Shippo's really excited."_

_Inuyasha scoffed. "It's not a big deal or anything. I'm just doing it so the brat can actually be useful for us."_

_Kagome laughed, not quite believing him. "Right, but I still think it's great of you to do this. It means a lot to him."_

_Kagome knew she saw his eyes soften, but she also knew he would deny it if she mentioned it._

_Her time in the feudal era has taught her how independent people, and youkai, were; as opposed to the youth of her time. Part of her didn't want to send Shippo out, even though she knew he would be safe with Inuyasha. She tried to dismiss her worries, after all as long as Shippo was with Inuyasha he would be safe._

_She smiled to herself as she thought about the two demons. It was usually a father's duty and responsibility to teach his young how to hunt, but Shippo did not have a father. Granted, the young kit did pick up a few things during his travels with the group, there were still many skills the boy needed to learn._

_And she was happy Inuyasha would be the one to teach him. Kagome was pretty sure that Shippo was ecstatic too. As much as the two argued, it was pretty obvious to the group how much Shippo respected Inuyasha, and how much Inuyasha cared for Shippo. _

_It would mean a lot to the young kitsune how Inuyasha volunteered to teach him, how Inuyasha was the one to step up in his father's place. _

_Walking over to the fire to help Sango prepare their last dinner together, Kagome couldn't help but feel as though their makeshift family was a little closer._

VVVV

Clutching his wounded arm to his side, a young kitsune youkai struggled over a fallen tree, before continuing his quick pace through the forest. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, focusing only on his next step. He was confused, hurt, even surprised; but most of all he was angry.

A loud howl echoed through the night, bringing attention to the small demon. He paused and looked up; sniffing in the direction the sound had come from.

Just because he was young didn't mean he was stupid. He knew how badly hurt his arm was and he knew how easy it would be for any other youkai, or even _human_, to defeat him. He shivered, both from the very idea of it and the summer night chill. He had to stop and rest for the night, he was too tired to continue; but he would have to hide.

He looked around and could barely make out a small clearing underneath a large tree. Heading in its direction, he shoved his small fist into his pocket, curling his fingers around a worn box of his favorite treat. It was the last of his food supply. If he didn't find help soon, he would have to hunt.

VVVV

Hearing a rustle a few yards away, Sango quickly brought her hand to her boomerang. She raised her other hand in Miroku's direction, gesturing to be silent. Miroku quickly hushed and tightened his grip on his staff.

They walked a few more careful steps, Sango's head swiveling as she tried to find the source of the sound. Miroku stepped closer to Sango, his back facing her own back as he too scanned the surroundings.

They both felt prepared for any sort of attack, yet they were still surprised at the flash of brown that appeared before them.

Miroku immediately stepped forward, however once he had a better glance at his opponent, he immediately loosened his grip and a small smile played out on his lips.

Sango too loosened up, but she was still slightly weary of the youkai before them.

Lowering his staff, Miroku called out to the wolf demon, "Kouga! What brings you here?"

Kouga seemed not to have heard him, as instead he looked around. "Oi, Monk, where's Kagome?"

Miroku, used to be ignored by Inuyasha, calmly spoke to the man before them. "She isn't here, she recently returned to her home village to be with her family."

It was a lie that both Sango and Miroku had prepared and spoken, over and over to the villagers curious of the miko's whereabouts.

Kouga stiffened and turned to look at Miroku. Quickly he asked, "What about the hanyou, did he go with her?"

Miroku turned to Sango. Nobody in the village had asked about Inuyasha, or Shippo for that matter. Though they accepted the two into their village, they were still weary of the youkai and so were thrilled they weren't present.

"We escorted Kagome to her home but none of us stayed with her." Sango cut in.

Kouga frowned slightly as look at the demon-slayer. "So he isn't with her?" He let out a sigh of relief. "Good, good I'm glad. She's safe then."

Again, Miroku turned to Sango, an eyebrow lifted as he thought the same thing she did. _Does Kouga know something?_

"Kouga," Miroku spoke, "Do you know something about Inuyasha"

Kouga's expression quickly turned solemn. "I passed a village before I came here, or at least what was left of one. Every man, woman, and child had been slaughtered brutally. Blood was everywhere; the stench of it was powerful. It was almost the only thing I could smell."

Sango turned white, the gears in her brain already shifting, and although she suspected the answer, she asked anyway. "What, what else could you smell?"

Kouga frowned, the very thought of it troubled him. He was angry, even as a youkai leader he did not condone unnecessary killing. "Not what, who." He spat out. "It was the mutt, the hanyou mutt, Inuyasha."

VVVV

At first, Kagome didn't want to leave the well. She sat at the bottom, curled into a ball, and just sat.

Her mind wandered as she sat, as minds usually do. She felt her eyes start to droop, and she realized suddenly how tired she was. Her sleepless nights had finally caught up with her, and although she wasn't comfortably laying in her nice, soft bed, she did feel safe. After all, there was no way anybody, namely her father, would ever think to look down the well for her.

She closed her eyes, and it wasn't long for sleep to overtake her.

"_You BITCH!" A man shouted at her._

_She chose to remain silent, she knew speaking up would only anger him._

"_You thought you could keep it a secret didn't you?"_

_She feverishly shook her head. "I'm sorry, daddy! I really am! I was just giving back his baseball"_

_He slapped her across the face. That would definitely bruise._

"_Don't you dare lie to me! You were flirting with him! How dare you! Don't you remember what I told you! NO friends and no boyfriend!"_

"_Of course I remember! He isn't my boyfriend, I was just trying to help."_

_He laughed, darkly. The sound of it sent shivers down the young girl's spine. _

"_I bet you thought he liked you, didn't you?"_

_She was silent as she tried her best not to cry._

"_DIDN'T YOU?" He shouted._

_She quickly shook her head._

_He only chuckled again. "You're nothing but a liar. Here's a news flash for you, little girl. No boy will _ever_ like an ugly slut like you. Get that through your thick little head of yours."_

_She looked down as she nodded slowly._

"_You're so pitiful." He laughed at her. _

_He pushed her down and she winced as she hit the ground, her head coming in contact with the wall behind her._

_He laughed again to himself as he walked away, leaving her there on the ground. He paused at the doorway._

_Without bothering to look back he called out to his daughter. "I'm leaving now. I expect dinner to be ready when I come back." He paused, and as an afterthought added "Don't tell your mother." _

_He then walked out, slamming the door behind him._

Kagome woke with a start, shivering from her dream. Only, it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory.

She had only been twelve.

Kagome thought back, her mind reliving the experience. Her family had been at the park. It was the hour before her mother's next shift, and due to the beautiful spring weather they were outside. Her mother and father sat on the bench, beside each other with his arm around her shoulder. She and her brother, eight at the time, were playing a game together.

They looked like a normal, even happy, family.

She remembered it clearly now, she had been playing with her brother when she felt something nudge her foot. She looked down and saw a small baseball had rolled up to her. Confused, she bent down to pick it up, only to hear another voice calling out to her.

Looking back up she saw a boy around her age head her way. Nervously she glanced at her father, but he was laughing at something her mother had said.

She turned back to the boy just in time to hear him ask for the ball back. Looking down at the ball in her hands, she gently tossed it to him, and she smiled slightly when he caught it.

He grinned at her and called out his thanks as he turned around and ran back to his own family. She watched him for a moment, jealous because his family truly did look like a happy family. The boy she had just met was playing catch with two other boys, she assumed they were his brothers. Two adults who she could only imagine were the boy's parents sat sprawled out on a picnic blanket.

She was instantly jealous and she quickly turned back to her brother. Before they could continue their game however, their mother called out to them that it was time to go.

"I have to get to work, Souta come here." At that the young boy instantly grinned as he trotted to his mother.

Kagome frowned suddenly, realizing what would happen.

"I'll be dropping Souta off at his friend's house for the birthday party. He is spending the night there and I'll be working late again." At this Kagome's mother sighed. "You and Kagome are on your own for tonight, there's some food in the pantry you can make for dinner." She explained to her husband.

Kagome looked down. She would be alone with her father that night. It was never a good sign. Her brain quickly came up with worst-case scenarios, and she desperately hoped her father wouldn't get mad at her that night.

But as she walked back home with her father, the sour expression on his face told her he was already upset.

And that was never a good sign.

VVVV

**Oh dear lord, I am so sorry for the (extended) delay on this chapter. All I can say is that real life got in the way, as I'm sure some of you will understand. I tried to have several perspectives in this chapter, and you all found out a little about the past. **

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully you all will bear with me. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, but unfortunately I can't make any promises. All I know is that I **_**will**_** update this story, I just don't know when.**

**And, as always, I want to thank those that took the time to review this story. A special thanks goes to:**

_**Chris not Kriss**_

_**Midnightstar32**_

_**Kagomethebeautifulmiko**_

_**Kiana-Ishido**_

_**Sora7**_


End file.
